This is directed to systems and methods for coupling and aligning an accessory to an electronic device. In particular, this is directed to systems and methods for coupling accessories requiring a particular alignment to an electronic device interface, such as optical accessories positioned over a lens.
Electronic devices can include different interfaces by which a user can interact with the device. For example, an electronic device can include one or more input interfaces, such as keys, buttons, or touch screens. In addition, an electronic device can include one or more output interfaces, such a display, audio output circuitry. To further enhance the user's experience, the electronic device can include one or more sensors operative to detect information regarding the user's environment, such as an optical or digital camera lens, light sensor, or other sensing mechanism.
Because the functionality and features of electronic device interfaces can be limited by space and power restrictions, especially in the context of portable electronic devices, a user may wish to couple one or more accessories to the electronic device. An accessory may cooperate with one or more interfaces to enhance the output or detection of the interface. For example, the electronic device can be coupled to an external lens positioned over an internal camera lens to provide a zoom or filter for captured images. As another example, the electronic device can be coupled to an audio dock operative to receive audio provided by output circuitry of the device (e.g., speakers) and redirect the audio output in a particular direction (with or without audio output circuitry in the accessory electrically coupled to the electronic device). As still another example, the electronic device can be coupled to a directional microphone comprising a structure operative to direct received audio to an internal microphone of the electronic device.
Some accessories can require specific alignment with a corresponding electronic device interface to operate properly. For example, optical accessories can include gradient filters for which alignment is important. As another example, an accessory plug operative to engage a corresponding opening in the electronic device can include one or more conductive prongs that must be aligned with associated conductive elements of the electronic device. While in some cases, mechanical alignment mechanisms can be used, the mechanical mechanisms can require complex manufacturing processes, increase the number of parts and therefore the risk of failure, and limit the reduction in size of the electronic device.